


Блокнот

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artists, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Драко Малфой был на сто процентов уверен, что вся проблема была в этом мальчишке с чертовым шрамом на лбу. Впрочем, может оно и впрямь так было, только проблема была так же и в самом Драко. Не то, чтобы он в чем-то себе изменял, не то, чтобы в чем-то сильно и заметно изменился. Возможно, разве что стал уточку взрослее и немножко несчастнее. И пальцы его аристократичных рук теперь часто были в краски или вымазаны грифелем карандаша.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Блокнот

Гарри, херов, Поттер.

Драко Малфой был на сто процентов уверен, что вся проблема была в этом мальчишке с чертовым шрамом на лбу. Впрочем, может оно и впрямь так было, только проблема была так же и в самом Драко. Потому что непонятно, когда его привычная ненависть начала сменяться какой-то болезненной одержимостью. Непонятно, когда Малфой успел стать таким. Не то, чтобы он в чем-то себе изменял, не то, чтобы в чем-то сильно и заметно изменился. Возможно, разве что стал чуточку взрослее и немножко несчастнее.

Вроде бы все было _нормально_. Сначала, когда это непонятное _нечто_ только начинало твориться с Драко, только чуточку проникало под кожу. Драко начал ловить себя на том, что взгляд задерживается на мальчике-который-его-безмерно-бесит, почти как и раньше, но все же не так. Потому что Драко больше не смотрел с ненавистью, такой давней и знакомой, немножечко может уже затхлой. Скорее как-то рассеянно, находясь где-то между реальностью и своими затягивающим, как чертово болото, мыслями. Блейзу всегда было интересно, что творится в его голове. Ему казалось это _интересным_. Драко казалось это _страшным_. Драко путался в клубке собственных глупых и глубоких мыслей, постоянно был немножечко растерян, производя такое очаровательное впечатление. И вместе с тем страшащее, потому что такой Малфой был странным, непривычным, он рушил знакомую картину мира, когда, сталкиваясь с кем-то случайно, не начинал, по обыкновению, издеваться над несчастным, а поднимал глаза от пола, потирал плечо и тихо извинялся, вне зависимости от того, какого факультета был ученик, будь то хаффплаффка, ныне им презираемая, либо же горячий грифф, на которого раньше вылилась бы тонна грязи.

Он как-то вяло препирался с Поттером, почему-то решившим его вдруг растормошить. Только вот от враждебного взгляда стало почему-то больно, поэтому, когда Поттер обратился к нему, только лишь нахмурился и выдал что-то совсем невразумительное. Потому что об этом ему тоже стоило непременно подумать, хотя и понятно было, как день, что это очень затянется на несколько более длительное время, чем обычно. Так кольнуло тогда в груди странно, Драко действительно потерялся на секундочку, это было так _ново._

Драко стал плохо спать. Он постоянно ворочался, простыни к утру сбивались в ногах, как и одеяло. Что удивительно он совершенно не помнил, что ему снилось, но после такого он часто чувствовал усталость. Несколько раз он прогуливал уроки, иногда для того, чтобы отдохнуть в спальнях, поспать несколько часов, иногда чтобы посидеть около озера, пока не стало совсем холодно. Ему нравилось кутаться в теплый слизеринский шарф, обнимать колени и смотреть на плещущуюся воду, в такие моменты он выглядел слишком _уязвимо_. Так он ненадолго выныривал из пучины своих мыслей, представлял русалок, что иногда стучались к ним в окна в спальнях, пугая первокурсников, рыбок, крутящихся вокруг них, представлял водоросли и камни на дне Черного озера, и ему становилось спокойно.

Однажды, почти перед самыми Рождественскими каникулами Панси и Блейз приперли его к стенке. Они были слишком обеспокоены тем, как он себя ведет. Опять же, не то, чтобы он прямо сильно изменился. Просто своей рассеянностью изводил их слишком сильно. Им нужно было узнать, в чем причина. А когда получили рассеянное: «Да я и сам не знаю», то Блейз, сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, и сказал, что это называется любовью. Драко в шоке хлопал ресницами, пока Блейз уходил в комнату для мальчиков. В то, что эта _любовь_ происходила с Драко, черт побери, Малфоем не верилось совсем. И что тут где-то рядом валялся Поттер.

И Драко стал нервным. Откровенно и неисправимо для всех, кто находился с ним рядом. Он все пытался выяснить какого хрена это произошло. Когда, в какой момент вообще, почему именно он и Поттер? Которого Драко теперь, к слову, избегал. Топил свои новоприобретенные, осознанные наконец _чувства_ , оседающие горечью на языке, в учебе, буквально зарывался в книгах, зельях, свитках. До окончания года повторяя как мантру: «Не думать, не думать, не думать». Синяки под глазами, отличные оценки и измученный вид говорил все нужное за него. _Я стал почти как Грейнджер_ , трогала губы _почти_ разочарованная усмешка. Ему снова снились сны. Те, которые он уже, конечно, помнил, такие страшные, зыбкие, в которых Драко всегда терялся и еле успевал вдыхать теплый, чуть сырой воздух подземелий, когда тишину спальни вновь нарушал его крик. Потому что сны были мучительны. Сначала давали надежду, а потом жестоко отбирали ее. Заглушающие чары теперь были у него одними из первых на наборе.

А потом все снова стало _нормально_. Спустя лето, конечно, множество пугающих мыслей, слез и множество раз испачканных в краске пальцев. И один законченный блокнот, которые магглы, насколько Малфой помнил, называли «скетчбуками». Он нашел свою отдушину, нашел как справляться с этими сжирающими чувствами, мыслями и всем, что его мучило. Дышать становилось легче, когда он водил карандашом по шершавой бумаге, когда кисточка летала над холстом. На многих страницах этого блокнота в кожаном переплете были изящные сады Малфой-мэнора, зарисовки мрачных домовых эльфов. Возможно, Драко только сейчас понял, что они все действительно разные, потому что одни казались добрыми и невинными, другие были злыми и пугающими. И у всех в глазах было желание угодить. На страницах располагались и павлины, гуляющие то тут то там, величественные. Сам Малфой-мэнор, десятки комнат оказывались на бежевых страничках, отец и мать, их королевские портреты, или смеющиеся улыбки с глазами-смешинками, складочками вокруг них. Драко нравилось как получалось, потому что он рисовал все через призму собственных эмоций. Потому что рисовал так, как действительно видел. Старые ворота всегда казались ему чуть ли не живыми, так он их такими и рисовал. Изливал все свои чертовы эмоции, высушивая себя до капли и наполняясь ими заново. И, конечно, там был Поттер. В своих дурацких покосившихся очках и с взлохмаченными волосами. И пускай перед глазами его лицо стояло четко, будто в реальности, на бумаге выводили лишь очертания, жалкие наметки и темный шрам, который Малфой все время почему-то по нескольку раз обводил карандашом. В конце концов, у него получилось _понять_ и _принять_ себя. И он успокоился.

В Хогвартс он приехал какой-то _другой_. Неуловимо, конечно, но все заметили, что что-то в нем не так, не сходился этот Малфой с тем, который уезжал из школы три месяца назад. В глазах, наверное, поселилось чуть больше грусти, его вечно прямая осанка чуть убавила свой лоск, чуть ссутулились его плечи под грузом собственных чувств, Малфой стал какой-то _взрослый_. Все в нем выдавало это, движения рук, взгляды, то, как он разговаривал, пускай и все так же насмешливо, с маленькой ухмылочкой, но выходило как-то _не так_. Будто он общался не со своими врагами, а с какими-то приятелями, будто _не пытался задеть_.

Малфой шел на завтрак, разговаривая с друзьями, жестикулируя и смеясь, что все оглядывались ему вслед. Он шел, толкаясь, походя одновременно на всех них, только начавших свой пусть подростков, но в то же время так _отличаясь._ Почти как Поттер, нашептывали собственные мысли. Малфой лишь кривился, и снова: «Не думать, не думать, нет», иначе снова увязнет и не выбраться. По пути они случайно столкнулись с Золотым трио, и вроде бы все как всегда, нечему удивляться, что все вокруг уже начали собираться в дружный кружочек, чтобы посмотреть, что же случится на этот раз, но Малфой замечает фиолетовый цветок, заколотый у Гермионы над ухом, и думает, _вот оно_. То, что он нарисует буквально тогда же, когда перешагнет порог комнаты. Потому что цветок был определенно живой, наверняка же ведь Уизли подарил, но он был так нежен и так подходил этой девчонке, делая ее по настоящему _девчонкой_ , что Малфоя буквально треснули чем-то по затылку. Осознание, что Гермиона не просто тот, кого нужно переиграть в вечной борьбе за первое место, что она тоже человек, красивая девочка, в которой вдруг начало пробиваться что-то женственное. Как этот цветочек. Малфой нежно улыбнулся сравнению.

— Тебе идет этот цветок, Гермиона, — произносит он спокойно, без тени насмешки, просто так, потому что сказал, что думал. Рыжий только потрясенно открывает рот, впрочем как и Гарри, чертов, Поттер, они оба просто _поражены_ , и Драко хочется смеяться, закидывая голову назад. Он все еще умеет удивлять, черт возьми. Спокойно встречает настороженный взгляд Грейнджер, что, по видимому, замечает смешинки у него в глазах, но они ведь не _злорадные_ , а словно бы дружелюбные. Слабый румянец растекается у нее на щеках, и она осторожно кивает.

— Спасибо, Малфой, — и Драко салютует ей, будто так всегда было, а потом, приобняв ворчащую Панси: «А мне ты когда последний комплимент сделал?» и пихнув развязно улыбающегося Блейза: «У-у-у, что это сейчас было, Драко?», прошел в Большой зал. Шепотки прокатились за ним вслед, но он только сверкнул глазами, с достоинством их игнорируя и представляя, что из них соткана его королевская мантия, невидимая и величественно волочащаяся вслед на ним. Смеяться хотелось еще больше.

Этой ночью в его блокноте появились красивая Грейнджер с цветком за аккуратным ушком, шокированные Уизли и Поттер. Следом, сами собой, получаются и очертания Хогвартса, Большой зал, стол профессора Снейпа в кабинете зельеварения, усеянный колбочками и свитками. На следующее утро Драко снова может дышать свободно.

На уроке Зелий, где-то примерно посередине, внимание Драко привлек тихий стон обреченного человека. Малфой растерянно обернулся, чтобы увидеть как Рон зарывается пальцами в свою невозможно рыжую шевелюру, смешно пучит глаза в ужасе и смотрит на свое неправильно сваренное зелье, будто на врага народа, в котором Драко видит ошибку сразу. Краем глаза следил за профессором Снейпом — тот грозно нависает над каким-то гриффиндорцем и разносит его зелье в щепки. А потому, Драко чуть шагает назад, почти что наталкиваясь на напряженную спину Уизли и тихо шепчет, не отвлекаясь от помешивания собственного зелья.

— Слушай, Уизли, твое зелье еще можно исправить. Добавь еще несколько капель корня валерианы и помешай минуту по часовой стрелке, — Драко на секунду замолчал, уловив, что профессор прекратил измываться над нерадивым и спешно подошел к своему столу. Драко спиной чувствовал, как от Уизли исходит тревога, но и то, как он мечется и исполняет инструкции Драко. Малфой чуть ухмыльнулся, сбавляя огонь. — Когда зелье станет чуть светлее, продолжай помешивать и убавь огонь. Далее по инструкциям, — и он подходит к собственному месту, будто не он только что нашептывал паникующему Уизли, как исправить зелье. И впрямь на Гермиону начинает походить, какой ужас. Малфой тихо цыкает, чуть не проворонив нужный момент и добавляет сок дремоносных бобов. К его столу подходит Снейп, пару секунд смотрит на его зелье и, не говоря ни слова, отходит дальше. Драко снова чуть улыбнулся, ведь на языке профессора это значит, что он молодец. В его жизни определенно все становится лучше.

Когда Драко размеренно собирает сумку, его за рукав кто-то неловко дергает, он буквально чувствует _неудобство_ , причиненное этим действием. Чуть поворачивает голову и рассеянно натыкается на яркую рыжую шевелюру, которую определенно хотел бы как-нибудь запечатлеть в своем почти не особенно цветном блокноте, краски спрятать тут не так то просто, этот насыщенный цвет, а потом и на взволнованного переминающегося около него Рона. Поднимает брови в немом вопросе, не выглядя при этом _как обычно высокомерно_. Просто спрашивая.

— Спасибо, — негромко произносит Рон. Губы Драко складываются в почти идеальную «о», а потом он немного улыбается, чем снова ввергает парня в шок и кивает. А потом просто уходит, чувствуя себя не таким уж жалким.

Ночью в его блокноте появилась растерянная мордочка Уизли, собственный котел с ракурса его глаз и нечто бессмысленное оказавшееся несколькими портретами Поттера. Четкими портретами, а не очертаниями, как в блокноте, оставшемся в Малфой-мэноре. Драко немного в ступоре полистал свой блокнот и оказалось, что Поттера на его страницах куда больше, чем он ожидал. На следующее утро дышать было немного труднее, потому что собственная _любовь_ ткнула его носом в саму себя.

Он стал взрослее. Больше не хотелось оскорблять, разве что язвить, но это его почерк, он же Малфой, только не так как раньше, не больно, но кусаче, как-то _ласково_ , что ли. И его это взрослое влияние виднелось между строк, потому что все, окружающие этого взрослого мальчика с перепачканными в краске пальцами так же _менялись_. Становились немного спокойнее, немного более осознанными. Драко теперь был _хорошим_ , немного несчастным и взрослым подростком, который отчаянно жаждал любви, но не мог ее получить и просто… был хорошим. Драко _думал_ , хотя обещал больше не делать, что жизнь на чертовом-мальчике-который-никогда-не-обратит-на-него-внимание не заканчивается, что у него она вся целиком и только _его_ , что нужно попытаться перебороть это скребущее нечто в груди, и все будет _нормально_.

А потом… _нормально_ покатилось в ад. Потому что однажды он потерял свой блокнот, чертово отражение его мыслей. Драко откровенно ломало, он даже и _не задумывался_ о том, насколько стал _зависим_ от того, чем занимался. Он и не замечал, вот ведь шутка, что рисует почти каждый чертов день, _буквально ночами_ , потому что кроме как под пологом, когда все спят и не заглядывают к нему ежесекундно и в Выручай-комнате рисовать ему было некомфортно, потому что так он оставался наедине с собой и мог нормально поговорить с самим собой, только тогда он мог слушать собственные мысли и не тонуть в них. Это было так просто, а Малфой и не замечал, что почти с блокнотом и не расстается, а теперь от него будто часть тела оторвали. Это было невыносимо первые несколько дней, потому теперь вместо того, чтобы спокойно изливать душу под своим пологом по ночам, он искал свой чертов блокнот с ужасающим риском напороться на Филча и загреметь на отработку.

А потом он увидел его в руках Гарри, хренова, Поттера. Чертовски побелел, хотя казалось бы, _куда дальше то_?.. Выронил зеленое яблоко и спешно ушел, чувствуя как мысли, вязкие мысли, снова не дают ему нормально дышать, почти как с год назад. «Не думать, не думать, не думать», он отчаянно хотел не думать.

Гарри нашел этот блокнот вчера ночью, когда бродил по замку, мучаясь от бессонницы. Это было делом уже привычным, может несколько даже приевшимся, что это чуточку пугало. Книжечка была потрепанная, в верхнем углу было высечено «S.P.», и Гарри совершенно не знал, что это значит. Решил спросить у Гермионы за завтраком, только вот блокнот был интересный, кожаный, перевязанный шнурком, чтобы не раскрывался, заполненный чем-то до середины, хотелось открыть и изучить его прямо сейчас, однако ж он услышал эхо от протяжного мявка кошки Филча, так что ему пришлось поскорее убираться в Гриффиндорскую башню. Уже у картины с Полной Дамой, на него вдруг накатила такая забытая сонливость, что он с удивления широко зевнул, что аж челюсть хрустнула.

В темноте, да еще и в таком состоянии, передвигаться было ужасно, он тыкался во все предметы, даже в чью-то кровать, с которой на него голосом Финнигана раздраженно шикнули: «Гарри, вали спать!» Еле добрел до своего полога, честно говоря, уже почти погружаясь в сон у самого его края, просто рухнул на мягкую постель и бухнул блокнотик на тумбочку. Перед сном ему чувствовался какой-то знакомый запах лаванды, но он не успел подумать об этом.

Почти опаздывая, Поттер завязывал свой галстук и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на тот самый блокнот. С секунду смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный. А потом быстро захватил его и унесся в Большой Зал. Привычно зацепился взглядом за бледного Малфоя. Тот так изменился. Перестал донимать Гарри совсем почти, и они будто местами поменялись, потому что Поттер отчаянно _скучал_. Скучал по кривой ухмылке, острому серому взгляду, рычащему голосу и злобному: «Поттер!». Он скучал по теплым пальцам, вцепившимися ему в воротник, скучал по их совершенно маггловским дракам, скучал по запаху _чертовой лаванды_. Скучал по подколкам, ставшим в последнее время хоть и _чертовски редкими_ , но какими-то дружескими, скучал по задумчивому взгляду в спину, когда Драко думал что никто не видит, скучал даже по его дурацким друзьям, с которыми ему _весело_. Он скучал по _Драко_. Потому что тот даже на какого-нибудь рейвенкловца внимания больше обращал, чем на него, Гарри. И это было обидно. Впервые, исполнилась его мечта, оказавшаяся самым что ни на есть реальным кошмаром, Драко наконец отлип от него, да только вот теперь хотелось, чтобы прилип обратно и чтобы не отклеивался больше _никогда_.

Странные мысли, думал всегда Гарри, пока смысл не дошел до него окончательно. Геримона всегда говорила, конечно, что он самую малость тормоз, но сейчас он ощутил это в полной мере, потому что и _вправду тормоз_.

Он тогда сидел на своей кровати, один, потому что ушел с обеда раньше всех, и просто _думал_. Много думал, правда, и мысли эти были очень странные, непривычные Гарри, будто и он думал вовсе, потому что _ну_. Драко, серьезно? Он и сам задавал себе этот вопрос, раз за разом спрашивал у себя самого почему он думает о Драко _так часто_. Сидел, уперевшись локтями в колени, зарывшись пальцами в и так взъерошенные волосы, в спальне мальчиков, и _усердно_ , мать его, думал. «Почему он, почему он, почему», раздавалось в черепной коробке, пока наконец не нашлось зарытое глубоко внутри, не отозвалось ворчливым, раздраженным и недовольным, почти как сам Драко: «потому что люблю придурка». Гарри так и замер, ошеломленный собственным откровением. В комнату ввалились Рон и Финниган, хохоча над чем-то, наверное, очень забавным. Гарри нервно дернул уголком губ, растерянно осматривая лучшего друга.

Рон выглядел как обычно. Чуть потрепанная мантия, рыжий беспорядок на голове, веснушки. Рон тихонечко прогнал Финнигана, заметив _как_ Гарри на него смотрит. Сейчас был _тот самый момент_ , когда им нужно было поговорить, Рон знает, потому что такой взгляд у Гарри бывает редко. В такие моменты друг говорит что-то _важное_ , поэтому надо слушать. И Рон любил такие моменты, пусть они и не всегда были радостными, они показывали их дружбу. Уизли осторожно присел на свою кровать, напротив Гарри, потому что в _те самые моменты_ им нужно было видеть лица друг друга, поднял глаза и встретился со все тем же потерянным взглядом. Пошуршал одеждой, устраиваясь чуть удобнее, а потом выдохнул:

— Ну, давай.

— Я люблю его, — прошептал его друг, выпуская наконец лохматые волосы из рук и впиваясь взглядом в собственную коленку. Слабый румянец разлился по его щекам, а пальцы неловко переплелись между собой.

— Кого, Гарри? — Рон чуть прикусил губу. Он знал, конечно, _почему_ Гарри и Джинни расстались, но они никогда не обсуждали _этого_. И знал точно, что друг не ошибся, сказав «он». Недосказанность витала в воздухе слабым ароматом, и Рону было немного неловко. Гарри тоже было неловко, это легко угадывалось в быстрых взглядах и сжимающихся пальцам. И, конечно, в том, что друг часто облизывал губы. Он всегда так делал, когда волновался.

— Рон, ты только не…

— Не буду, — Уизли упрямо и открыто взглянул замершему Гарри в глаза. — Ничего не буду. Ни смеяться, ни ругаться, ничего, — он же друг его, в конце концов.

— Хорошо, — Гарри вздохнул, собираясь с силами. — в Драко.

— О, — спустя несколько секунд тишины, сказал Рон. Гарри осторожно посмотрел на него, задумчивого, и ему показалось, что роновы веснушки стали от чего-то ярче.

— Скажи что-нибудь?..

— Ладно, — Рон снова посмотрел на чуть испуганного лучшего друга. — Хорошо. Драко так Драко. Как будешь завоевывать? — весело уточнил со смешинками в глазах. Гарри рассмеялся.

В тот вечер они еще много разговаривали, как всегда бывает после _тех самых_ моментов. Рон тогда сказал дать ему еще немного времени свыкнуться с мыслью, что скоро Гарри и Драко будут гулять под ручку. Гарри кинул к него подушку, но принял к сведению.

— Привет, Гермиона, — Гарри сел рядом с подругой и кивнул Рону. Блокнот в его руках от чего-то чуть не выскользнул. Поттер посмотрел на свои ладони. Потные. Почему он волнуется? Гарри чуть дернул головой, чтобы не думать о таких мелочах. Краем глаза заметил, что кто-то вылетел из Большого зала, и Джинни из-за этого чуть не упала:

— Малфой сегодня чудней обычного, — она раздраженно вздохнула, поправляя мантию. — Что это, Гарри?

— Не знаю, — ответил, разматывая шнурок.

Открыл и просто потерял дар речи. Потому что на него обрушились _чувства_ , когда он листал этот блокнот. Там были котлы для зельеварения, архитектура Хогвартса, его коридоры, картины, эльфы, зверюшки с уроков Хагрида, и от этого всего захватывало дух. На многих страницах были портреты. Тех, кого он просто видел, портреты учеников многих факультетов, учителя, так похожие на себя настоящих, сквозь карандаш виднелись _характеры_. Портреты друзей Гарри. Он нашел несколько, где Гермиона учится, где у нее цветок за ухом и непонятное французское рядом: «féminité, douceur, beauté»*, когда она колдует или читает в библиотеке, когда смеется. Там был и Рон, удивленный, немного глупый, смущенный, такой _простой_ , настоящий, и всегда его волосы были ярким пятном на страницах. И удивительно правильного цвета. Там были, и они в троем. Счастливые, сплоченные и _живые_. Веселые, _обычные_ подростки.

Там было много гостинной Слизерина, много красивых змей, и много Панси с Блейзом. Панси была радостной, смеялась, колдовала, таскала Блейза за ухо, так была она похожа на Гермиону, а не на то, что они видят часто в коридорах. Блейз был величественен, где-то шутлив и опасен, как близнецы Уизли, а где-то был очень похож на Рона, такой понимающий был взгляд у нарисованного Забини. А где-то пробирающий до костей, цепкий и немного дикий.

А еще там были портреты _Гарри_. Их было так много. Действительно много, пугающе. Где он в библиотеке нависает над книгой, веселит кого-то на Трансфигурации, хмурится на Зельях, спит на Прорицаниях с покосившимися очками. Смеется, злится, грустит или думает. Где он злился, был буквально в ярости, с опасным блеском в глазах и оскалившейся улыбкой было написано: «fruit défendu»*. Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда так злился. Тут и там виделось горькое: «don't think», написанное изящным, рваным почерком. Где-то были подписи, где-то нет, отдельные слова и всегда даты.

Гарри был поражен гаммой чувств, вылившихся на него.

— Вау, — высказался тихо за всех Рон.

— Я должен найти того, кому это принадлежит, — сказал немного потерянно Гарри, бережно закрывая блокнот. Через весь зал на него зло смотрела Панси Паркинсон. Он встретился с ней взглядом, и она кивком указала на дверь. — И я, кажется, догадываюсь кому, — уже вставая, он подхватил свою сумку, и поспешил на выход. Панси тенью следовала за ним, когда они безмолвно встретились у двери и пошли по коридорам, куда их вела девушка.

— Верни, — почти приказ прозвучал, когда они зашли в какой-то закоулочек. Гарри чуть приподнял брови.

— Он твой? — Панси настороженно смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да, — заминка перед ответом была, он заметил, потому и блеснул глазами. Ну конечно, подумал Поттер, и излюбленная на чужих губах ухмылка появилась на лице непроизвольно. Он облокотился о стену и почти скопировал позу напряженной девушки напротив.

— Лжешь.

— Лгу, — просто ответила она, и вдруг расслабилась, опустила руки и, улыбнувшись, сказала. — Тот, кто тебе нужен наверняка сидит на Астрономической башне, — и ушла.

И вообще-то, Гарри бы стоило сходить в Гриффиндорскую башню за картой, чтобы сюрпризов не было. Нет, ну, по хорошему, ему, конечно, вообще не стоит прогуливать уроки, но это сейчас казалось важнее. Правда, за картой он так и не сходил, потому что в глубине души уже знал, кого он там увидит, и считал это бесполезной тратой драгоценного времени.

— Привет, — негромко сказал он, выходя из тени.

Драко был там один, облокачивался на окно и был очень несчастен. Он уже продрог, кажется, судя по тому, что обхватывал себя руками и чуть дрожал. Хотя это, может, и не от холода вовсе. И вздрогнул еще сильнее, когда услышал голос вошедшего. Расплакаться захотелось еще больше, совсем как тогда, в самом начале прошлого, очень трудного лета, когда он наконец дал волю своим чувствам и громил комнату, крича и сбивая костяшки. Сопливо так, и чтобы горло потом драло, чтобы потом пустота и покой в душе. Апатия, ему самую малость ее не хватает, хотя бы за возможность _не думать_.

— Поттер, — из последних сил привычно кривит в ухмылке губы. Хоть что-то в его жизни осталось неизменным.

— Ты кое-что потерял, да? — вот так, без обвинений, без требований и презрения. Поттер встал рядом, выглядывая наружу, с блокнотом в руке.

— «S.P.», — чуть дрожащим голосом сказал Драко. Глаза у него влажно блестели, потому что он видел чертово _понимание_ в глазах Гарри, потому что душа у него теперь была наизнанку и ничего с этим теперь нельзя было поделать. — Слизеринский принц. Это Панси сделала, и я решил не убирать.

— Это… хорошо, — выдохнул облачко пара Гарри и повернулся лицом к бледному Драко. Они молчали какое-то время. Так в тишине, стояли рядом и ни в чем друг друга не обвиняли, не устраивали истерик, Гарри разглядывал Драко, а Драко просто хотел не думать и продолжать смотреть на территорию Хогвартса. Все было как всегда, за исключением…

— Ты знаешь теперь? — спросил только тихо, перед тем как собраться, уйти и уже покончить с этим насовсем, Малфой.

— Конечно, — легко потянул его за рукав рубашки Гарри. А потом мягко поцеловал, забираясь уже прохладными пальцами под воротник и ласково оглаживая кожу. Драко в его руках пораженно раскрыл глаза, но потянулся навстречу желанной ласке. — И я тоже люблю тебя, Драко.

**Author's Note:**

> *"женственность, мягкость, красота"  
> *"запретный плод"


End file.
